Terminator Evolution
by Dragon Seraphin
Summary: John and Cameron embark on an adventure to find out what had happened when a Terminator kidnapped Sarah and Derek. Chapter 4 is up...
1. Wonderful Pancakes

**Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles**

Title: Terminator Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Terminator nor Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. I only have the DVD's and the games.

Setting: Somewhere after "_Vick's Chip"_

Author: DragonSeraphin

Rating: Teen (Some chapters might get a different rating depending on what happens...)

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I havn't been in school for quite a while, but after reading a lot of the stories on this site, I found myself wanting to try to write one of my own. Please read and review. Good, Bad, or Indifferent. All reviews are welcome. I know that my sentence grammer isn't the best, but as I said, this is my first.

Remember, please review. I would like to find out if I'm worthy of being an author or if I should quit before I start. Im already working on my second chapter. Thanks and hopefully you all enjoy this FF.

-----------

John Connor. That's who he is. That's all he ever will be. No one can ever change that, not even himself. The future leader of the Resistance. Mankind's last hope for survival. Scared of a destiny he has yet to behold. Spending most of his life on the run, hundreds of different aliases, and unholy amount of different homes. No matter where he goes, not matter what he does, they always come for him. Because that's what they do. That's all they ever do. They are built to do one perfect thing… Kill.

John Connor sat up in bed awoken by the smell of pancakes. They weren't just any old pancakes that his mom made, these had a different scent to them. They were actually making his mouth water. They smelt perfect. He blinked several times to adjust to the early morning light as it entered his room though the curtains, engulfing it in a warm orange hue. After a few minutes of sitting in his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking to himself about what they day had in store for him, his stomach finally had enough. He slowly made his way down the stairs holding the railing for support, since he was still half asleep, he was scared he would fall down the stairs. The carpeted stairs were comfortable against his bare feet, the bristles tickled them as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said in a half yawn as he stretched.

"Hi, I made you pancakes." Cameron replied with a warm smile as she placed a plate of 3 pancakes on his placemat at the table.

"I tried a new recipe."

"O'God! They're fantastic!!!" He said with a mouthful of her new pancakes.

"What did you put in them?" He asked.

"I added a teaspoon of vanilla extract to your mother's recipe." She said with a smug smile.

"I didn't even know she had a recipe." He said finishing the first pancake in two bites and moving on to the next one.

She went back to the counter and grabbed the pancake box and placed it on the table in front of him. "It was on the back of the box."

A smile crossed his face as he explained to her that the recipe was available for anyone who bought the pancake mix.

"Oh. Thank you for explaining. After you finish your pancakes you better go upstairs and get changed, we have a long day ahead of us today."

"Do we need guns?" He asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"The truck is already loaded. Sarah and Derek left early this morning and we are to meet up with them at 13:45 downtown."

He finished his pancakes slowly, not wanting to miss a single second of these delectable pancakes made of perfection. As soon as he was done, he carefully licked his lips, and took the plate to the sink.

"You know I will never get tired of your cooking. It's so much better than moms ever could be." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to get dressed. Cameron stood there for a few seconds trying to calculate what just happened. Her cheeks turned to a tomato's shade of red and she couldn't figure out why. A mystery yet to be revealed.

**1:58 pm. Los Angeles**

"Where are they? They were suppost to be here by now. What could be taking them so long?" John's concern was starting to show. In all the years that he has known his mother, she was never late.

"Maybe they were caught in traffic, this is Los Angeles. The traffic system here is over congested and they might be caught in mid day rush hour." Cameron replied trying to calm him down.

"I know how the traffic is here Cam. Mom wouldn't get caught in traffic, she would have had a backup plan incase her original route was full. This isn't like her, and I don't know what's going on."

_~Ring ring._ He quickly rustled though his jacket to find his phone and answered it.

"_22 September._"

"Mom?! Where are you? Are you ok? Why aren't you here?" He shouted into the phone.

"_John, its ok. There has been a change of plan. The meeting place has been changed, I want you to go back to the house and wait for us there. Understand? I love you. See you soon." _The line went dead.

They both looked at each expressing the same look of concern.

"What the hell was that about? Cam, what could be going on?" He asked.

The only thought that crossed her mind, or CPU, was that somehow a Terminator was involved in this. She ran multiple simulations though her mind, but that was the only conclusion that she was able to come up with. Somehow, Sarah Conner and Derek Reese had been captured. She tilted her head to the side as she looked back at John. "I don't know John, but I don't like it. I suggest that we proceed with extreme caution."

He agreed.

**Connor Residence 2:35 pm**

Cameron opened the door slowly and entered the foyer. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet. She made her way into the kitchen area and used her voice synthesizer to simulate John's voice. "Mom?"

"I'm upstairs honey, come on up, I want to show you something" Sarah said.

Cameron was a bit taken back by this. She drew her colt .45 M1911A1 and proceeded up the stairs toward Sarah's room. As soon as she arrived at the door, she could see a shadow cross the floor rapidly. She opened the door once again using John's voice. "Mom, what's going –"

Before she had a chance to finish the rest of the sentence, 4 shots rang out, all hitting her square in the chest. She fell to the ground and pretended to be lifeless as the Terminator came over to find out if John Connor was alive… or dead. As soon as she felt the hand of the Terminator touch her body, she reached behind her back and pulled out a Remington 12 gauge shotgun and at pointblank range, fired into the face of the Terminator.

The shot had done some serious damage. The buck from the shot had damaged the Terminator's eye, and even though it was exposed, it no longer contained a red glow of AI life. The eye was dead. The Terminator stumbled back for a second realizing that it's left eye had been damaged. She fired again, tearing into the Terminator's skull. The Terminator fell backwards before trying a hasty retreat.

**Mission Evaluate – Unknown Cyborg**

**Mission Override – Evade**

The Terminator was about to get up when Cameron came down with a crushing blow onto its head. She grabbed the Terminator by the back of the jacket and threw it though the window, sending it crashing into the concrete one floor below. She then leapt out the window and landed on the backside of the Terminator pinning it to the ground. She aimed the shotgun at the back of the Terminator and fired off 3 consecutive rounds into its spine, rendering the lower half of its body useless. She then 2 more rounds into its neck, rendering the rest of its body offline.

"John, bring me the toolbox!!!" she screamed.

Still in a state of shock from what he just witnessed, he stumbled out of the truck and ran into the garage grabbing a pair of pliers and a flat nosed screwdriver. He silently watched as she jammed the screwdriver though the flesh and removed the port cover and the shock dampening assembly. Finally with the CPU exposed, she took the pliers and pulled out the CPU.

"John, we have a slight problem." She said.

"Well… Are you going to tell me what it is?!"

"This is an older model. That's why I had no problem in taking it offline. It's a model T800. But that's the thing, I've never seen this series before. The CPU says that it's a 102 model. Skynet decommissioned the T800 models after failure to complete 2 separate missions. They failed to kill you. That's why Skynet upgraded to the T850 models, then to the T888 models that we have seen around here. Why would Skynet send an obsolete model to try to kill you?"

"I don't know Cameron. But I'm not worried about that right now. Where is my Mom? Where is Derek? What in the hell did _it_ do with them?"

"I don't know John. But we are going to find out." She replied examining the chip still in her hand.


	2. Firewall

**Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles**

Title: Terminator Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Terminator nor Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. I only have the DVD's and the games.

Setting: Somewhere after "_Vick's Chip"_

Author: DragonSeraphin

Rating: Teen (Some chapters might get a different rating depending on what happens...)

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I havn't been in school for quite a while, but after reading a lot of the stories on this site, I found myself wanting to try to write one of my own. Please read and review. Good, Bad, or Indifferent. All reviews are welcome. I know that my sentence grammer isn't the best, but as I said, this is my first.

Remember, please review. I would like to find out if I'm worthy of being an author or if I should quit before I start. This is my second chapter. Thanks and hopefully you all enjoy this FF.

-----------

John sat at the edge of his bed carefully examining the chip from the T800 Model 102 that Cameron had just finished terminating. A small tear fell down his cheek as he remembered the chip that he removed from the Terminator that was sent to protect him in 1992. It looked almost identical. The only difference was that it was a darker shade of red and the switch had been set to '_read only'_.

*****1992*****

"_My CPU is a Neural Net Processor. A Learning Computer, but Skynet sets it to 'read only' when we are sent out alone." Said the Terminator._

"_I guess it doesn't want you to do too much thinking does it?"_ Asked Sarah Connor.

"_No." _Replied the Terminator

"_Well… is there a way that we can reset the switch?" _Asked an innocent John Connor.

They both turned and looked at him with an inquisitive look.

*****Present*****

John sat a while thinking about the last Terminator that was sent to protect him, then also thinking about what he saw on Vick's chip after Cameron terminated the machine. There were things on that chip that he couldn't imagine, horrors to likes that he has never seen. The model was so advanced that it actually made a woman believe that it was human. That wasn't what was bothering him though, it was the comment that Cameron made after he asked her if _that thing was married_. That comment still haunts him to this day… _She wouldn't be the first human to be fooled by a machine_.

His blood froze just at the thought of that statement. Fooled by a machine. An imitation of life… a mockery of human existence. Cameron, for all that she was worth, she was an even _more_ advanced model than Vick was, by far. The thought sent shivers down John's spine.

"John, have you set up the computer yet?" Asked Cameron.

"Not yet, I still have a lot of work to do. I don't want to make the same mistake that we made with Vick's chip. I don't want to take the chance of this Terminator taking over my laptop again. We need to find out where my mother and Derek is… I can't take the chance of something happening to them… I—, I would never forgive ---"

"John, we are going to find them. It may take a while, but with that series, it really shouldn't be that hard."

"Thanks Cam." He said gratefully.

"No Problemo." She replied… Sending an even bigger shiver down his back.

**2 Hours Later**

"Ok Cam, we should be ready to go." John said double checking all of his connections. He wanted to make sure that nothing could go wrong. The information stored on this chip was the only way that he would ever see his mother or Derek alive again. He had to succeed.

"How much power are you giving the chip?" Asked Cameron.

"Right now we are running at 4.3 volts. I want to make sure that I don't go over 6.5 volts. That was when Vick shut down my computer and reactivated. We have to make sure that doesn't happen again. We have to be very careful with this chip."

"That would be very wise." She was slowly realizing that she wasn't looking at John Baum. She was looking at John Conner, well, at least a young naïve version of John Conner. One that has yet to be disciplined or taught. She let out a soft sigh and slowly brought a smile to her face.

"Ok Cam, I'm having a problem here. This isn't the same thing that was on Vick's chip. This… seems… I don't know, here, take a look." John slowly stepped away from the computer and allowed Cameron to take his place. He was amazed at the speed that she was typing on the keyboard, basically binary code, all 0's and 1's. The thing is that she wasn't making any progress, she was at the same impasse as he was. A slight look of confusion crossed her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"John, I don't understand this. This is a T800 model with less intelligence than most models, yet it has a form of a built in firewall that will _NOT_ let me access any on the memory files that are on the database. This isn't just a regular T800, this is a new model."

"What the hell do you mean it's a new model? What the hell is Skynet doing? I don't understand this, I don't want to understand this, all I know, is we have to see what's on that chip and soon." He slammed his fists on the table causing the laptop to jump a little from the table. Just at that second when the motherboard also moved, the chip allowed about 3 seconds of data to be passed into the laptop.

"_NO NO NO NO!!!! YOU WILL NEVER GET HIM!!! I WONT LET YOU!!!! NEVER!!! KILL ME NOW!!!!"_

It was the voice of his mother. She wasn't pleading with the Terminator, she was _telling _it. She knew that if he contacted John, that he would know. Cameron was there to protect him. That is something that would never chance, she would die for John Connor.

We all die for John Connor….


	3. Resistance is Futile

**Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles**

Title: Terminator Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Terminator nor Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. I only have the DVD's and the games.

Setting: Somewhere after "_Vick's Chip"_

Author: DragonSeraphin

Rating: Teen (Some chapters might get a different rating depending on what happens...)

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I havn't been in school for quite a while, but after reading a lot of the stories on this site, I found myself wanting to try to write one of my own. Please read and review. Good, Bad, or Indifferent. All reviews are welcome. I know that my sentence grammer isn't the best, but as I said, this is my first.

First of all I would like to thank all the people that have left reviews: olischulu, Hinotima24, River2027, and kaotic2. I appreciate all the comments, and as I said - Good, Bad, or Indifferent, all comments and reviews are welcome.

Hinotima24: The show messed with my head, the timeline in the show is different from what it was in the movies. I'm going to go back later on tonight and watch Terminator 2 and make all the corrections to the first two chapters.

River2027: Your right, I shouldn't have made Cameron scream for the toolbox, once again, imma fix that here in a few, but I'm on dialup so it takes me a while to load each page. Secondly, yeah I'm going to have to go back and change that whole little kiss thing that happened, I finished watching the episode again and I saw it. Lol, I'm getting into Jameron a little too quickly, just can't wait though :-P

This is my third chapter and I hope you all enjoy. I realized that it was dragging on, so I decided to end it with a little action. I don't want my story to get too boring. Remember that I post as I write it, so reviews help me with the story :P

**26 Hours Ago ---**

While John and Cameron were at school, Sarah and Derek sat around the kitchen table talking about what they would do for that day. Sarah placed a packet of papers in front of Derek and he began reading.

"Those people were once all connected with Cyberdyne at one time or another. The one thing that I have been realizing over the past week or so, the list is getting smaller. Someone out there is killing them off, one by one. There are 5 people left of a list of 20 and we have to find out what is going on."

"So what are you saying? We basically babysit these people until something happens?" Derek asked.

"Yes. We each pick one person on the list, and sit and wait. Something is bound to happen."

Sarah hands Derek the day's newspaper. The heading read 'Local Computer Scientist killed in own home.' "It's been coming up like that all over the city for the past week. The police don't know what's going on but they are conducting an investigation with the help of the FBI."

"FBI? Let me guess, Ellison again?"

Sarah smirked at Derek "That's the lead investigator."

"God, they really need to get more agents. He's the only one running around out here. Sarah, if he sees us, you know where as good as gone."

Sarah contemplated the statement for a moment before answering, "I know, but it's a chance that we have to take. What if this _person or thing_ is killing off the scientists trying to get a hold of some piece of technology that will speed up the development of Skynet?"

They both sat there for a minute or so in complete silence.

"Then we have no choice." Derek stated.

After loading everything into the Ram and the Jeep, they walked back inside the house looking for anything else that could be of use in their _mission_. Derek was busy finishing up on some thermite grenades, filling them with extra shrapnel for added measure in case they would come up with something that was stronger than a human. He then them into a duffel bag that he then slung around his shoulder.

As they both walked back outside, Derek took a moment and just stood there, staring into the sky. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked down to the grass. '_Kyle, I hope I can stop this, God knows I'm trying. I want you to have fun being a kid. Tunnels are no life for you, and If I can stop this, God help me, I will.'_ He then started walking behind Sarah who was already getting into the driver's seat of the Jeep. '_Heh, at least I get the truck.' _He took the bag and placed it into the back seat before starting up the truck and following Sarah.

They drove for a few miles before coming up to a small coffee shop. They both exited the vehicles and went inside, got a table, and sat down.

Sarah took out a series of papers, littered with people's names, addresses and personal information. She handed Derek a small map with a pinpoint location to where _Lyle Jeffers _would be.

"This is a list of places that he goes, routes that he takes, even the people that he associates with. Follow him, but don't let him know that you're following him." She said.

"Do you really think this is my first time tailing someone? You know how many times I followed John and that damn tin can around. Seeing what they do, where they go?! I'm not stupid Sarah, and don't let that bitch fool you. We should burn it and everything that it has. For all we know, it could be the one killing all the scientists. How do we know that Skynet didn't send it, and not John."

"I trust John, he's a smart boy and he –"

"That's just it! That's all he is! He's just a boy, he isn't a man, he isn't a soldier. Not yet. He should be given that choice Sarah. The tin can has got to go. We're not safe with that thing around." He snarled.

She pounded her fists on the table causing her drink to fall to the floor. "_DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" _She screamed. "We need her, at least for now, she is keeping him safe. I don't want any more talk about her or destroying her. This conversation is done. Moving on.

Derek and Sarah had split ways and he was trying to follow the map that Sarah had made for him, with no avail. '_Where the hell did she get this map, I can't understand a damn thing that she wrote on it.'_ Finally he came to the neighborhood where Lyle was suppost to live. He was looking for a Green Pontiac Grand-Am with a license plate of BEZ6R. After a few minutes of driving around the development, he finally spotted the car parked beside a nice looking brick house. The driveway was asphalt, the lawn was impeccable, and the flower garden looked as though a woman really worked hard on it. Overall, the house was beautiful.

As he passed the house he saw what looked like a man moving though the house, flashlight and all. He pulled into a driveway about 3 houses down and reversed, going back towards the house. He parked in the driveway across the way from the house, which Derek guessed appeared to be vacant due to the '_Foreclosed – Bank Owned For Sale'_ sign in the front yard. Turning around to look out the back window of the truck, he continued to watch the person wandering around the house. The only thought running though his mind: Terminator.

After about 15 minutes of watching and waiting, the figure exited the house and got into a black sedan parked two houses away and drove off. Derek was then stuck between a rock and a hard place. Follow the suspicious person that is about to drive off, or stay and wait for this 'Lyle' to show up.

"Maybe someone picked him up for work or something like that. To hell with this, I'm out of here." He thought out loud.

He started to pursue the vehicle that was leaving the complex wondering what was going on. I know that skynet wants to kill John, but why start killing computer scientists that might aid it in its development. It just made no sense to him what so ever. What was its plan…

The car finally stopped at another house, Derek recognized the address. It was another on the list that Sarah had given him. This was his time to act, he wasn't going to idly sit by and watch someone get killed. He would have the opportunity to get some action. He was a bit antsy since he had been shot.

Derek passed the car as the person or machine got out of the car. It started walking towards the house, and out of nowhere, it kicked the front door with the force of a Sherman tank. He hit the brakes as hard as he could, sending a loud screech of tires and smoke into the morning air. He grabbed his shotgun and jumped out of the truck. The Terminator turned around and glared at him, cocked its head to the side and started after him. It sent a shiver down his back. _It recognizes me… That's not good._

He fired a shot directly into the chest of the Terminator, it continued right on course, heading directly for _him_. He continued to fire shots into the Terminator until the gleaming coltan underneath was visible. The Terminator started running directly at him, and before he could react, the Terminator had grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the truck, causing the side of the bed to crumple a bit under the force of the attack.

"Derek Reese?" Asked the Terminator in a gruff voice.

"Screw You!" Derek spat in its face.

"I'm looking for John Connor. You were a lieutenant in the resistance, under direct command of John Connor. You are going to help me find him." Stated the Terminator.

"I WONT HELP YOU FIND SHIT!" Derek screamed.

The Terminator slammed him harder into the side of the truck, the impact so hard, it rendered Derek unconscious.

"We'll see." Stated the Terminator while putting Derek into the trunk of its black sedan and driving off.


	4. The Disguise

**Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles**

Title: Terminator Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Terminator nor Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. I only have the DVD's and the games.

Setting: Somewhere after "_Vick's Chip" (ok, i know that things have gone awry with the story... i cant help it.... i think im making things up as i go... but thats the point of this website... making things up :-D_

Author: DragonSeraphin

Rating: Teen (Some chapters might get a different rating depending on what happens...)

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I havn't been in school for quite a while, but after reading a lot of the stories on this site, I found myself wanting to try to write one of my own. Please read and review. Good, Bad, or Indifferent. All reviews are welcome. I know that my sentence grammer isn't the best, but as I said, this is my first.

First of all I would like to thank all the people that have left reviews: olischulu, Hinotima24, River2027, and kaotic2. I appreciate all the comments, and as I said - Good, Bad, or Indifferent, all comments and reviews are welcome.

Hopefully you all like this chapter, it wasnt the way that i wanted it to be originally, so... i dont know, let me know what you think :-)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat alone in front of his computer, alone, amidst in a sea of thoughts. An old Terminator with a new chip. That's something new, even from Skynet standards. The only thing that he really couldn't wrap his head around was why this "Old" Terminator would go after his mother and Derek.

Even for the few seconds that he had heard his mother's voice in the recording that was accidently found in the chip of the Terminator, he could still tell that she loved him. More than anything in the world, willing to give up her own life for the safety of her son. The future leader of mankind. Some leader right?

"John, I finished removing the skin from the terminator we just killed, there's something that I think that you need to see." Cameron stated.

As they walked into the garage (makeshift Terminator disposal unit) he saw the terminator's lifeless body laying in the thermite pit that he and Derek had put together. As soon as he was able to get a clear view of the terminator, suddenly a shiver went down his back.

"Cameron, what the hell model is this? This isn't a regular T-800 series."

"I know, that's what I wanted you to see. There are substantial differences between this model and the model that you once protected you when you were a child."

The first thing that John realized was that the normal red eyes that the terminator 800 series had, we in fact with this one, a deep shade of purple. The coltan that made the endoskeleton chassis was much brighter… gleaming like chrome perfection. The hydraulic servos used to power the endo were much stronger, smaller, and could sustain more stress before giving out.

"What exactly are we looking at here Cameron?"

"I don't exactly know, this terminator was not that hard to defeat even though most of the endo could withstand more strength than what I used. I don't understand." She stated with a confused look on her face.

John sat against the edge of the garage trying to gather his thoughts. _A new terminator disguised as an obsolete model… What the hell is Skynet doing?_

"The answers have to be on the chip Cameron. All we have to do is find out how to gain access to the chip. I may be able to create a program on my laptop that could brute force the chip and bombard it with information until we could gain access, but it would take me a while to create it."

"I don't think that the technology of today will be able to force the way in, something you are forgetting John, the processors of today can't compete with the ones that Skynet has been creating." Cameron said with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Then what the _hell_ do you think we can do? Just sit around here and do nothing? We have to figure something out! I have to find out where my mom is! I have to find Derek! Cameron, he's the closest thing to my father that I have. His own flesh and blood, I can't lose--- I have an idea… Not really sure how it would work, but I think I have an idea."

John started throwing things around the garage on a rampage looking for something. Ripping tarps off of boxes and scattering the contents to the floor. After about 5 minutes he finally found the box that he was looking for. _Spare Computer Parts_.

"Cameron, do you remember when we hooked your CPU into the light pole so you could gain access to the ARTIE system? You gave me the idea, To this day we have no processor that can even come close to what you are running in that coltan head of yours. You are the most sophisticated piece of technology on earth, well, compared to the chip that's upstairs. If I can get you to take over my laptop, do you think that you can gain access to the chip?" John said while busy unpacking more computer equipment.

"I don't know John. I know that answer isn't the one that you wanted to hear, but I have never tried anything like this before. Not even _Future you_ has tried anything like this before. We really don't know what could happen."

"Look, I have thought this though in my head, I can give your CPU enough power to take over my laptop just like Vick did with my other one. I hook up the computers though serial cables and you can just see what you can do. I'll be watching the whole time, if anything appears to be going wrong, I will pull the chip."

**3 Hours and quite a bit of assembly later…**

Cameron sat still on the bed as John cut a semicircle around the chip port cover. He peeled back the skin and removed the cover. With a set of needle nose pliers, he carefully removed her shock dampening assembly, exposing her bluish chip.

"Cameron are you ready?"

"Yes John. I trust you." _I'll see you soon_ were the last words that she heard before her world went black.

John moved quickly placing her chip into an antistatic bag. He began to setup the camera and the microphone that would enable him to communicate with Cameron. The camera was for her benefit only, so that she could monitor what he was doing the entire time, not to mention, just be able to see him.

He slowly placed her chip into the PCI slot of the computer and powered it on. _God Cameron I hope this works. I'm sorry I have to use you like this, but this is the only thing that I could think of… please don't be mad at me…_

John slowly increased the power given to the chip to 6.7 volts, .2 volts more than he gave Vick's chip. After a few seconds of silence, his computer screen went black. Cameron came online.

He caught himself staring into the monitor, the blue HUD on the screen was overwhelming. Full color display.

"Cameron, Can you hear me?"

_Yes I can_ appeared on the screen shortly after.

"Ok, I'm going to load up the other computer. I'm going to give the chip 4.5 volts so as not to activate the chip. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

_There isn't much of a choice John. We have to see what it's seen. We have to know where it's been._

John started up the other computer and nothing happen as he applied voltage to the chip. He was running at 4.5 volts and knew that there was no other time to try this out. He connected the computers together and began running the program that would link them.

"_**Derek Reese?" Asked the Terminator in a gruff voice.**_

"_**Screw You!" Derek spat in its face.**_

"_**I'm looking for John Connor. You were a lieutenant in the resistance, under direct command of John Connor. You are going to help me find him." Stated the Terminator.**_

"_**I WONT HELP YOU FIND SHIT!" Derek screamed.**_

_**The Terminator slammed him harder into the side of the truck, the impact so hard, it rendered Derek unconscious.**_

"_**We'll see." Said the terminator getting back into his car and going to the next location.**_

All of a sudden Cameron's computer began to crash, he pulled the chip as quickly as he could hoping and praying that nothing happened to her chip.

After a few minutes he caught his breath, and slid the chip back into Cameron. After waiting roughly 120 seconds for her to boot back up, she looked at him.

"Hey… what happened, I saw Derek and all of a sudden your computer started crashing." He asked curiously.

"I don't know, I was going though files when I came across an encrypted file that sent me into a spiral. I don't know what was going on, just all of my memories seemed to flash in an instant. As some humans would put it, my life was flashing before my eyes."

"Are you ok though? All systems functional?" He asked.

"All systems are currently running at optimal efficiency. The file did not seem to harm any of my systems." She stated in a monotone voice.

"Good, lets take a break for now… what do you think?"

"Break. That sounds like a good idea."

Little did they know that the file that Cameron accessed had actually transferred massive amounts of information to the advanced chip. Little did they know that Skynet had actually made that Terminator run on less power… Little did they know, that while John was talking to Cameron about her experience, the chip was actively online getting the word out where John Connor was…

Little…

did…

they…

know….

To Be Continued.

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the post. Im not even sure if people have been waiting for a new post. Im a really big Jameron fan, and im having a bit of trouble trying to get past the plot that i set up. I have never really written before and as i have said, this is my first FanFic, so please bare with the boring parts... Im trying to make this interesting. It takes a while before i can post new things, i have been working to pay bills and everything, i know that this chapter isnt what i orginially thought it was going to be, but hopefully you all like it. If you dont... well crap, sorry. Lol. Please review. Any reviews are welcome, good bad or indifferent._


End file.
